


3000 Pieces of Breakfast

by Philosophizes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff, written for frostlawyer on Tumblr. Prompt was no-shipping Bus, use the words 'breakfast', 'sunrise', 'coffee', 'jigsaw puzzle', and 'sweater'.</p>
<p>The quiet, peaceful aftermath of a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3000 Pieces of Breakfast

The interior of the Bus was oddly shadowed, the strong natural sunlight of the oncoming dawn putting the weak interior lights to shame, even when it diffused through a few moments of cloud cover.

“I always thought I’d get tired of the sunrise,” Phil told May, slipping into the copilot’s seat. “But even though I’ve had days where I’ve seen three in the same twenty-four hours, I never have.”

“That’s nice, sir,” May said. “But please get your coffee off my console.”

Phil picked up his mug again and took a sip.

“I take it you don’t want some?”

“Not while I’m flying.”

“Are you doing okay?”

May pushed the slightly-too-long cuffs of her still-wet sweater back up past her wrists.

“I’ll be a _lot_ happier when we’re back on the ground, Phil. Let’s never do that again.”

Phil nodded sagely and stood up to shuffle out the pilot’s cabin and into the main area, bunching his blanket tighter around himself.

“Hey, no, that’s an edge piece pass it over.”

“Skye, look, it fits here-”

“Not if you have to push it that much it doesn’t. Just let me try it.”

A monstrosity of a cobbled-together machine was lurking in the corner, rumbling away forebodingly under the duct tape and improvised supports holding the hasty wiring jobs in place. Phil carefully checked behind it.

“Why did you pull out one of the panels on my plane?”

“Had to patch into the wiring somehow,” Fitz said, trying to pound the tiny pieces of the puzzle into shape- which, yes, Phil could see the bottom of the box being used to properly elevate one of the machine pieces. Who on Earth had brought a 3,000 piece jigsaw of a black-and-white art photo of- he couldn’t read the rest of it.

“It’s Amsterdam,” Ward told him. “I thought a black-and-white one would keep them occupied for longer. The red accents just made them feel accomplished until they finished those portions, and now they can’t stop and admit defeat.”

“Agent,” Phil said, tapping the machine. He pulled his hand away quickly- the casing was scorching. “What’s going on in here?”

“It’s a space heater!”  Skye called from the table. “Since you broke the climate control!”

“It was _necessary!_ ” Ward called back, and carefully used two pencils to pull a foil packet off a horizontal portion of the machine and slide it quickly onto a plate.

“Give it,” Simmons said, holding one hand out without looking up from the puzzle. Ward leaned over as far as he could go without getting up, just managing to touch her fingertips with it. When she took it, he dropped another foil packet onto the space heater and retreated back into his blanket huddle, which looked like it was made out of all the sheets on his bunk and the extra and emergency blankets stored in the compartment above it.

Phil sighed.

“That can’t be safe,” he said.

“What?” Simmons said through her food. “I’m hungry. It’s breakfastime.”

“I’ll make you one too, sir,” Ward offered. “Your choice of Pop-Tarts. We’ve got strawberry, s’more, cinnamon apple, chocolate fudge, and blueberry.”

Phil cracked a slightly smile and sat down across from Ward, leaning towards him.

“Why aren’t they using the holotable scanner to fit it together digitally?” he whispered conspiratorially.

“I told them that was cheating, and they wouldn’t get the reward if they did,” Ward told him.

Phil raised a questioning eyebrow.

“My breakfast toasting skills.”

**Author's Note:**

> The puzzle Skye, Fitz, and Simmons are doing can be found here: http://www.puzzlewarehouse.com/Amsterdam-16018edu.html


End file.
